


Something Entirely New

by insaneshadowfangirl



Series: Boneses and Roses [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cherryberry - Freeform, Fell Paps is an ass again, Implied/Referenced Abuse, King Papyrus, M/M, NOT KING PAPYRUS ENDING OR ALTERFELL, Sanscest - Freeform, Steven Universe References, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, dammit Sora, implied dehumanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Papyrus only has to crush the miserable little rebels standing in his way before Underswap is completely under his control.</p>
<p>And Undyne's brought him just what he needs to do so; Their leader's little brother.</p>
<p>Too bad he wasn't expecting his previously docile pet to derail those plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> What was supposed to be a short ficlet grew out of my control. I'm blaming Sora. (This time it actually is their fault! O.O)
> 
> I had a request for The Answer from somebody else, and I turned them down because a) I was half asleep, and b) it was Honeymustard AGAIN, and C) I was confused on which part they wanted me to do. I tried to answer them privately, but my tablet was acting up, and only half the first sentence was sent, being "I can't do full episodes". I wanted to correct it and explain further, buuut I couldn't remember their username. I wanted to take the chance to apologize to them, especially since this turned out to cover basically the entirety of Garnet's tale.
> 
> So here's the prompt from the ever-blamable Sora:
> 
> "SU/UT request: CherryBerry for "Something Entirely New," song and possible re-worked pre-song scene."
> 
> This was supposed to be SHORT. -_-

Sans leaned against the leg of Papyrus's throne, trying not to draw the attention of... well... anyone. But especially not his brother, his owner. He was especially testy these days, ever since Alphys found out how to break into this blasted parallel timeline and Boss had decided he wanted it for his own. Most of the weak little lumps of sugar belonging to this place had folded to the rule of the violent members of his own world, but not all of them...

 

Papyrus's perpetual bad mood probably had something to do with the resistance that had rather quickly formed to combat the soldiers and occupying forces sent from Sans's homeworld. Even some people from their own timeline had joined up.

 

Sans... Wasn't sure how to feel about it. On the one hand, he knew exactly how futile resisting his elder brother's will was; He had the scars and the brands and the collar to prove it. Even thinking about the thick, spiked-studded red leather constricting his cervical vertebrae made him absently reach up to clutch at it in a nervous habit. The king, sensing his anxiety, moved his hand off the armrest of his throne to stroke the top of Sans's skull in an affectionate manner. Sans leaned into the touch without a sound, shutting his eye sockets in pleasure.

 

Oh the other hand, he had to admire these rebels. The fact that they hadn't given in yet was... astounding. Even his own Underground had folded to Papyrus once he'd decided that he wanted to be King and killed Asgore and Toriel to achieve that. For all the sugar-sweetness this world seemed to offer, many of the monsters were made of sterner stuff than Sans. He could admire that.

 

“Sire, I come bearing a gift.” Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard, sauntered into the room, smirking. Behind her, the two Dogi stood, barely hiding a cage behind them. Sans couldn't see what was inside.

 

“Oh?” Sans's owner said primly, ceasing his petting. Sans bit back a frustrated whine, knowing better than to make noise. Papyrus preferred him silent and obedient, a good little pet.

 

“Yes. The leader of that pathetic little group of rebels' younger brother.”

 

Sans perked up a bit, curious. He didn't actually know who the leader of the resistance was.

 

The Dogi stepped to the sides--

 

And Sans gaped.

 

Standing in the cage, eye sockets dark and fists clenched despite the nasty crack spreading across the side of his skull, was a small skeleton that was undoubtedly this world's version of _him_.

 

And he looked _pissed_.

 

Boss laughed aloud. “Oh, look at him! Excellent, Undyne. He will be quite fun to break, I believe. Imagine the look on that Ash-Trash's face when he sees his precious little Sapphire begging for scraps at my feet!”

 

Sans gasped softly, the sound covered by Papyrus's chortling. The idea of this alternate version of him going through what he did... It was sickening, and he was terrified.

 

And still the other stood defiant.

 

Papyrus stood from bis throne, grabbing Sans's leash in a single fluid motion. Sans crawled after him with his head bowed, keeping slack in the leash. He wqas well-trained, after all, and knew the consequences of disobedince.

 

Still, something thrummed in his soul when he glanced furtitively up at the other.

 

“Heel.” Sans froze at the command, a foot or so from the other him. “Sit.” He obediently pushed himself up to rest on his heels, palms pressing into the ground in from of him.

 

Papyrus chuckled again, as if he'd heard some great joke. He kicked Sans so he was sprawled on the floor, still snickering, and Sans didn't make a sound, just pushed himself back into his previous position. “Just think, whelp. Soon you'll be just as pathetic, and just as obedient.”

 

“Never.” The other Sans hissed quietly, eyelights still completely gone. “You're a sick bastard.” And a glob of bright blue magic came from between those straight, shining white teeth, striking Papyrus directly on the cheekbone, and Sans's brain practically shut down because _holy fucking shit this ballsy motherfucker just_ spat _in Papyrus's face_.

 

He could practically feel the anger radiating off of his sibling, and Sans cowered.

 

“On second thought, I think I'll just dust you right now.”

 

That thrumming feeling was back. And while part of Sans was indifferent, the small part that remained of the person he was before Papyrus had literally beaten the fight out of him was _screaming_.

 

The sharpened red bones constructed of Boss's magic appeared above him, points aimed directly at the small, bandanna-wearing monster.

 

Sans sucked in a breath--

 

The bones came down--

 

But both he and his alternate self were across the room, the product of two nearly instinctual teleports. Sans's eye sockets went wide as he realized he was standing on two legs (how long had it been since he'd actually _walked_?), clutching the other's armor and radius. He was shaking.

 

Papyrus made a noise that was half confusion and half anger, and turned to face them. Sans squeaked and half buried his face in the soft blue fabric of the other him's bandanna. He was so, so dead.

Then the other Sans scooped him into a princess-style carry and bolted.

 

“AFTER THEM!” The King shrieked, already in hot pursuit.

 

“You okay?” The blue him panted softly as he ran. His eye sockets were no longer dark, and bright blue pupils with little black stars in them peered down at him worriedly. How could he be asked Sans that!? He was the one who'd nearly died, who had a huge crack in his head!

 

“I'm sorry!” Sans blurted, burying his face in the other's shirt, cheeks burning in shame. Blue Sans hummed in acknowledgment, jumping onto a banister and sliding down as though surfing. Sans squeaked and clutched at him. What was with this guy?!

 

The other him was surprisingly fast,m and before Sans knew it, the shouts of his brother and the Royal Guard had died out as Hotland's arid climate settled around them. Blue Sans slipped into a small inlet in a wall, opening into a surprisingly nicely furnished room (Sans would later find out that he'd only known it was there because there was a similar space in his own timeline, and they would guess that it was sheer luck that this place had been a stocked hideout of some most-likely-dead monster in this world), and only then did he set Sans down.

 

On the sofa.

 

Almost automatically, Sans slid down onto the floor.

 

“Why did you take me with you?” He hadn't spoken this much in years, and his voice was raspy with disuse.

 

“Why wouldn't I take you with me?” Blue asked, tilting his head.

 

“B-because I'd just slow you down? A-and now you're stuck here in my timeline...”

 

Blue just smiled. “I'd have been a goner without you, and I'd have been stuck here either way. At least this way... We're not alone?”

 

Sans let out a little chuckle, blushing slightly. “I guess...”

 

1234567890

 

It was awkward, at first. The two of them in that little hidden room that only opened up on the eighth of October.

 

They figured out pretty quickly that calling each other Sans was just strange, and so Blue Sans started to go by the nickname most of the Resistance had given him-- Sapphire. And because that was partly because of his magic color, he'd dubbed Sans Ruby. There was a bit of irony in it; The idea that somebody as worthless as him could pass for a precious gem.

 

But... He liked it. A new identity, to go with his new life away from Boss.

 

He kind of liked Sapphire, too. The first person to really ever treat him as an equal.

 

1234567890

 

“ _Where did we go..._?”

 

“ _What did we do...?_ ”

 

They'd been in this room for about a month now. There was no way in or out; it had sealed up behind them. Somebody had stocked it with enough food to last them around a year if they were careful, but both of them were going a bit stir crazy.

 

It had taken a while, but Sapphire had managed to break through most of Ruby's conditioning with careful diligence. But now they were trying to figure out why their souls reacted so strongly to each other-- Why Ruby had originally acted against everything he'd been taught to do.

 

It wasn't because they were the same monster. Sapphire said that a good portion of monsters from Ruby's timeline that were in the resistance had their counterparts from his universe there as well, and nobody else had reported anything like the mutual ache in their souls that thinking of the other hurt caused.

 

“ _I think it was something... entirely new.._.”

 

“ _And it wasn't just me--_ ”

 

“-- _And it wasn't just you_ ”

 

“ _It was_ us _, we made something entirely new..._ ”

 

1234567890

 

Time passed. The two grew close in their hideaway.

 

“ _Oh, um... Well... I just can't stop thinking..._ ” Ruby blushed deeply and leaned forward, pressing a hesitant kiss to Sapphire's teeth. It barely lasted a a second before he realized what he was doing and teleported to the other side of the room, hiding his head in his knees.

 

Sapphire walked over and sat beside him.

 

“ _So, um... You said I was different?_ ”

 

1234567890

 

It was quite a while after that when the pair had located a small amount of alcohol in their food stores, and indulged themselves, coming to their sense hours later completely naked, on the couch, together, with clear evidence of more than cuddling covering their bones.

 

Ruby was mortified, and it took what was probably days for Sapphire to get him to talk about it.

 

“ _And you hadn't... before?_ ” Red magic dusted pale cheekbones, and Sapphire ducked his head to hide his own blush.

 

“ _Of course not, when would I have ever?_ ” He muttered.

 

“ _I'm so sorry!_ ”

 

“ _Oh, no, don't be--_ ”

 

“ _And you're still stuck here forever!_ ” Ruby bawled, red tears pouring from his eye sockets. He occasionally got like this, old insecurities and habits causing him to take the blame for everything. _Especially_ Sapphire's current state of being trapped in a room Ruby couldn't even teleport out of. Of being hidden away from everyone they knew and cared about.

 

This time, he decided to do something a bit different. “ _Well what about_ you _?_ ”

 

Ruby looked over at him, uncomprehending. “ _What about me?_ ”

 

“ _Well, you're here too._ ” He said softly, inching towards his companion. “ _We're here_ together _._ ” And he planted a gentle kiss on the other skeleton's teeth, grinning as his face lit up in an adorable blush.

 

1234567890

 

Papyrus led several monsters through Underfell's Hotland, hope lancing through him in an almost painful fashion. It had been a long, hard year without his brother, but in the end he'd managed to knock off that psycho version of him and free both timelines' monsters. The guilty were being punished, the innocent freed, and it was all well and good.... But he missed his brother.

 

And Undyne, the sweet one from _his_ world, had told him that she'd been checking the cameras in Underfell, and _the room_ had unsealed itself.

 

He had to know.

 

It had been a year, and he knew that the pair of Sanses were probably long dusted...

 

But he had to know.

 

Traitors hope that knew his brother was probably gone but still believing in the alternative, aching hope that had carried him through a war pulsed in his soul.

 

He and his little entourage approached the little pathway, and stopped short as they heard what sounded like vocalizing.

 

“ _Ah-ah-ahh-ah-ah... Ah-ah-ahh-ah-ah..._ ”

 

He rushed down the path and froze in the doorway, seeing both his brother and the skeleton that he had fled with, waltzing in the center of a rather comfortably decorated room. Healthy and safe... Alive and well enough to dance...

 

“Papy!” His Sans caught sight of him, and he practically barreled into him, dragging the other along for the ride. Papyrus engulfed them both in a hug, not caring that he knew nothing about this other Sans, not caring that there was probably a whole story waiting to be told.

 

That could all be taken care of later.

 

For now, he just hugged his brother and his friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, my tumblr is @insanityallegra. All the rules posted at the end of 'Perfect' still apply.


End file.
